


category: sexuality

by theprimrosepath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Keith (Voltron), Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Solidarity, Demisexual Hunk (Voltron), Gen, Grayace Lance (Voltron), Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprimrosepath/pseuds/theprimrosepath
Summary: Keith learns a new word.





	category: sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> happy late birthday to keith!! here's to hoping someone knocks some proper sense to him in s5 ;;
> 
> and shoutout to all my fellow aces and aros! you deserve the best <3

Eighteen years of Keith's life pass by before he learns:

 

"Yeah, ace," Pidge says, waving a wrench through the air.  Glasses pushed up to keep back her bangs, she's perched atop a stool beside a table of assorted mechanical parts—studying one of the Galra rifles piece by piece; though Keith's mind is most definitely whirring over a different topic of interest. "Short for asexual."

 

Fascinated, Keith leans forward (or at least as much as he can while sunken into the depths of his beanbag). "And... that means you don't like sex?"

 

Pidge's face immediately screws up, nose wrinkled. "Hell no. Sex sounds disgusting. Though," she adds, turning back to her table of gun parts, "that's not  really  accurate. Lance is on the ace spectrum, and according to him he likes, ugh, _that stuff_ just  fine."

 

Keith's mouth has forgotten what words are. "What?"

 

Pidge glances back at him with bemusement. "Yeah. And Hunk is too, except he's demi and feels sexual attraction sometimes. Why all the interest?"

 

Keith settles back into his beanbag again, kneading the fabric with his hands as a whole section of his world spins around to reorient itself before sliding back into place, still the same and yet so different from before. "I... just didn't know there was a word for it, that's all."

 

Heat hums as Pidge wields a blowtorch against a piece of inner shell. "Are you ace, Keith?"

 

He closes his eyes, listening to the thick crunch of the synthetic beads beneath his fingers. "Yeah, I think so. I've never been interested in any kind of sex, ever since I knew it was a thing. Guys were attractive to me, but when other people talked about that kind of stuff—who was hot, who they wanted to date—they just sounded weird. I just figured it was me."

 

Other people feel like he does. Other people have a _word_  for what he feels. Keith takes a deep breath, the air reaching down deep into his lungs before he gradually lets it out again. In this, at least, he's not unique. He's not alone in the universe.

 

The hiss of the blowtorch dies, and metal clicks softly against metal before Keith hears the scritch of Pidge's pencil on paper. "Well, it's not. Pretty neat, huh?"

 

Keith opens his eyes to look at her and smiles. "Yeah. Pretty neat."


End file.
